Two Brother Pandas and one Vamp kitty girl
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: AU World, Two Panda brothers fell in love with a cute vamp kitty girl, please read and found out XD Parings- YuugixOCxAtemu, Darkshipping and Angeldarkshipping and more shippings later on XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers here I have another fun and cute story plus this story is base off a RP that I was doing with friend on DA so I hope you like or love it. Oh one more thing it's a crossover with Spyro but the thing is Spyro is going to be Yami Bakura and yes he will like human but wearing Spyro suit just like Yugi and the others would be wearing their suits too. Will just read and found out why then lol ok XD**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: AtemuxOCxYuugi and Darkshipping and Angeldarkshipping(A shipping me and my friend made up on DA) and more shipping's later on **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Spyro the Dragon **

* * *

**Chapter ********1**

The day was nice as vamp kitty girl walks around the Bamboo Terrace as she looking around after she found a pretty egg.

As she looks around there spotted a cute Panda guy as she walks over to him.

"Aww so KAWAII" the vamp kitty girl replied with a smile as she goes and hugs him.

" Hello" said the Panda guy as he goes hugs her back.

"Oh Hello, your just so kawaii" the vamp kitty replied as she smiles and hugs him more.

"T..Thank you" the Panda guy replied with a cute blush.

"Aww I can't stop hugging you, you are just so kawaii I knew you were cute like a baby panda" the vamp kitty girl replied.

"Want some bamboo?" the Cute Panda guy asked as he giggles.

"Sure I love to" the vamp kitty girl replied as smiles and keeps hugging/holding him.

The cute Panda guy gives her some as he smiles.

"Oh it's candy yummy oh I am going to keep you" the vamp kitty girl replied with a giggle.

" O..Ok but tell my brothers Ling Ling but he likes to be called Atemu and Sing Sing he likes to be called Yami" the cute Panda guy replied.

" Okay oh what is your name?" the vamp kitty girl asked.

"Oh I am Chi Chi but you can just call me Yuugi" Yuugi replied with a smile.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Yuugi-kun" the vamp kitty girl replied.

"Same here" Yuugi replied.

" Okay so where are your brothers?" the vamp kitty asked.

"Well Atemu is in the bamboo field and Yami...is with Spyro Bakura the dragon but we all call him Bakura" Yuugi replied.

"I see will how am I going to ask your brothers to keep you if they are far apart? Can there just be a away for them to over to us?" the vamp kitty girl asked as she not let him go because he just to kawaii.

" Sure hit that gong" Yuugi replied as he points to a big gong.

"Okay" the Vamp kitty girl replied.

As she goes and hit the gong.

"Now what?" the vamp kitty girl asked as goes sits down and places Yugi onto my lap and holds him close.

"We wait, they should be here soon" Yuugi replied.

"Okay, oh you are just to kawaii Yugi-kun I hope I can keep you" the vamp kitty girl replied.

Yuugi smiles and looks around.

"There they are!" Yuugi called out with a smile.

"We heard the gong is something wrong?" asked Atemu.

Yami looks at a girl with black shoulder length hair and eyes that are one was red and the other one was black as she was holding his brother Yuugi.

"Hello" the vamp kitty girl smiles and hugs Yuugi more.

" What did you need?" Atemu asked as he looks at her.

She looks at Atemu and Yami.

"I wanted to know can I please keep your brother? The vamp kitty girl asked as she holds Yugi.

"Yes you may keep him" Atemu replied with a smile.

"...But take good care of him" Yami replied.

" Oh okay, thank you and I will but I sense you Atemu-kun you don't have anyone yet should I keep you too? I know Yami-kun has someone" the vamp kitty girl replied as she smiles and hugs Yuugi and then looks Yami and smiles and giggles.

Yami blushes and looks away abit.

"I...I...YES" Atemu replied with a smiles as he goes hugs her.

"Okay now I have two cuties" the vamp kitty girl replied with a giggled.

She looks over at Yami.

"I sense your lover wants you now Yami-kun" the vamp kitty girl replied as she giggles.

"Indeed" Yami said as he blushes and nods.

Bakura flies in and lands in front of them.

"Hello" Bakura replied.

"Hello Yami-kun's lover" the vamp kitty girl replied as she was now sitting in Atemu's laps as Yugi was in hers.

"Hello, I see you came to Bamboo Terrace to see the locals as well" Bakura replied.

Yami blushes and smiles running to him.

"Teehee yep plus I am keeping two cuties and I see your lover is happy to see you" the vamp kitty girl replied as she Bakura then looks up at Atemu and smiles then holds Yugi more.

"Indeed he is, if you see a guy with a dragon egg tell me" Bakura replied.

"Oh you you mean this?" the vamp kitty girl replied as she holds up a dragon egg.

"YES! Where did you find it?" Bakura asked.

"Hmm will I was taking a nap when all of a sudden something hit me on the head and I was like ow that hurts and when I open my eyes and there it was laying on my lap" the vamp kitty girl replied.

" Hmmmm...strange but cool" Bakura replied.

" But sorry I am going to keep this egg as will I am going to keep Atemu-kun and Yuugi-kun" the vamp kitty girl replied as she smiles and puts the egg away.

"Can you take care of a baby dragon?" Bakura asked.

" Sure I will take care of him I love dragons plus I have a feeling that someone will taking care of me too" the vamp kitty girl replied as she giggles and looks up at Atemu.

Atemu smiles and nods.

"Have fun with the pandas" Bakura replied with smirk.

"Hai I will Bakura-chan and you and Yami-kun have fun too" the vamp kitty girl replied with a smile.

"We will" Bakura replied as he smiles as he goes picks up Yami and flies away with him.

She giggles as she watched them go.

"Okay bye, so what are we going to do today?" the vamp kitty girl asked as she looks at Atemu and Yuugi.

"Well we were going to eat dinner" Atemu replied.

"Oh okay what's on the menu Atemu-kun?" the vamp kitty girl asked as she holds Yugi's hand.

"Well we were going to eat bamboo" Atemu replied.

"I see oh I never told you two my name, it's Riku" Riku replied with a smile.

" Hello Riku" Yuugi replied with a smile.

"Hello Yuugi-kun, Atemu-kun hmm is bamboo all you two going to eat?" Riku asked.

They were walking now as she was holding Yuugi's hand and Atemu's hand as they were holding her hand too.

" No, we eat rice, and noodles as well" Yuugi pointed out.

"Yep" Atemu agreed.

Riku's eyes widen in surprise.

"You guys made your own Ramen noodles?! I love Ramen!" Riku replied all happily as she'd smiles.

"Then you will love the kind we make" Yuugi replied with a giggle and a smile.

"Indeed you will" Atemu replied as he smiles at Riku.

Riku goes and hugs and kissed them both.

"Hai I will oh well I be wearing those cute outfits too?" Riku asked.

"You want a panda suit too?" Yuugi asked.

Atemu just smiles.

"Yes please or I can wear my kitty suit teehee nya" Riku replied as she smiles and blushes.

"Your a kitty?" Yuugi asked.

Atemu looks at Riku.

"Oh no you hate me now" Riku replied as she got scared.

As she goes hides behind a tree.

"Yes I am kitty and more" Riku replied as she said the last word low.

"We like kitties here" Yuugi replied as he smiles.

" Yeah, one of Bakura's friends is a kitty" Atemu replied.

"I see okay, I am happy" Riku said as she smiles and goes kitty jumps back to them.

Yuugi smiles as Atemu smiles and chuckles.

Riku's stomach growls as she blushes.

"Time to eat" Yuugi replied as he smiles.

"Let's go" Atemu replied.

* * *

**Okay one chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: AtemuxOCxYuugi and Darkshipping and Angeldarkshipping(A shipping me and my friend made up on DA) and more shipping's later on **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Spyro the Dragon **

* * *

**Chapter ****2**

"Okay but I want to eat while I hold Yuugi-kun" Riku replied as she smiles and goes and jumps onto Atemu's back.

"Sounds good to me" Atemu replied.

"Yay" Yuugi replied all happily smiling.

"Yay thanks Atemu-kun, food time" Riku replied as she kisses his check.

Atemu smiles and carries her to his house.

Yuugi hits a gong.

Riku smiles and holds on tight.

Atemu walks in.

Yugi smiles and runs to the kitchen.

Riku goes and jumps off of Atemu's back.

"Wow this place is big am I really going to stay here too nya?" Riku asked as her cat ears and tail popped out all happily.

"Yep, you can sleep with me as well" Atemu replied as he smirks and winks at her.

"I'm starting dinner!" Yuugi yelled from the kitchen.

"N-nya...ok and alright Yuugi-kun" Riku replied as she blushes at what Atemu said.

Atemu smiles and goes to the kitchen to help Yuugi.

"Riku-chan can you make sure Bakura and Yami come to dinner?" Yuugi asked.

"Nya yes I will" Riku replied.

She goes follows their sent to room and knocks.

"I know you two are in there and sorry to bother on your love making but Yuugi-kun wants to more sure you two come down for dinner" Riku replied as she slightly giggles.

Yami opens the door.

"Love making? I'm in here by myself, Bakura went out searching for more eggs" Yami replied as he smiles and blushes.

"Sure you were but you can't hide those red mark on your neck Yami-kun will see ya at dinner" Riku replied with giggled and then waves leaves.

Yami touches his neck and blushes then shuts the door.

Bakura walks in through the front door.

" I SWEAR IF THAT CREEP TOUCHES THIS EGG I'MMA KILL A BITCH!" Bakura growled angrily.

"Nya whats wrong Bakura-chan? Nya you look pissed? Oh my I sense my egg!" Riku replied as she goes and runs to living room.

"Must be hatching" Bakura replied as he goes puts down the egg he had.

Yami comes downstairs and with his suit zipped up all the way.

"Aww it's a baby Blue Eyes White Dragon nya I love him" Riku replied as she goes and hold him she knew it was a boy.

Riku looks over at Yami and Bakura as she smirks.

"Yami-kun that won't help teehee" Riku giggled as she smiles and hugs Blue eyes.

Yami blushes darker as Bakura laughs.

"DINNER IS READY!" Yuugi yelled.

"Yay dinner time!" Riku replied as she runs over to kitchen with Baby Blue eyes in her arms.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Bakura sit at the table with her.

"Oh my this looks good" Riku replied as she smiles as she had Yugi sitting in her lap.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon looks around and as he was sitting on Riku's right shoulder.

Bakura noms on his food as Yuugi smiles and Yami eats.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon stays close to Riku.

"Oh this is so yummy" Riku replied as she eats and smiles in delight.

"Yay" Yuugi replied as he happy to hear that.

Yami tries to keep his neck hidden.

"I will thank by baking you my chocolate cake" Riku replied as she smiles at Yuugi.

Riku looks over at Yami and smiles and then at Atemu.

"Atemu-kun you seem quiet, cat caught your tongue teehee jk nya" Riku giggles.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon goes eats some of her food.

"I was just thinking Riku-chan" Atemu replied as he smiles.

Yami smiles and eats as Bakura eats.

"REALLY?!" Yuugi asked abit surprise.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon eats more.

"Aww I see okay" Riku replied as she finished eating as she holds Yugi more.

Riku looks over at both Yami and Bakura.

"Thinking about what? I know what Bakura-chan is thinking about, when will he jump Yami-kun again" Riku replied as she smiles and giggles.

Bakura blushes slightly.

Yami blushes darker.

"What fun I shall have tonight" Atemu replied as he smirks as he looks at Riku.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon goes in protected mode around Riku.

" Hmm?" Riku thinks.

As she looks at her dragon.

"There there Blues" Riku replied as she smiles and pats him.

She looks back at Atemu.

"Fun you say? Like the fun what both Yami-kun and Bakura-chan are going to do" Riku replied as she chuckles and hugs Yuugi.

"Do you want that kind of fun?" Atemu asked as he smirks.

Yami giggles as Yuugi blushes and smiles.

"Hmm?" Riku thinks.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon goes and throws blue flames at Atemu.

"Oh my" Riku replied.

She goes pulls Blues into Yuugi's lap.

"Teehee you have to ask Blues for permission for that kind of fun teehee" Riku replied as she giggles.

"Hey little fella can't I have some fun with your mommy?" Atemu asked as he smiles.

Yugi giggles as Bakura smiles.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon looks at Atemu and then back at Riku.

"Nya what do you say Blues?" Riku asked as she looks at her dragon.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon blows two small blue flames to say okay.

"Nya looks like Blues says ok" Riku replied she smiles and giggles.

"Then I will see you in my bedroom" Atemu replied as he smirks.

Yugi giggles.

"Nice going Riku-chan" Bakura replied.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon goes and nuzzles against her.

"Oh quiet Bakura-chan you will be to busy playing with Yami-kun" Riku pointed out as she giggles and holds both Yuugi and Blues.

Atemu smiles and finishes his food

"True" Bakura replied with a smile.

That made Yami blush.

Riku smiles and looks at Yuugi.

"Plus Atemu-kun has to catch me after all I am kitty nya" Riku replied as she kissed Yuugi on the forehead.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon looks at Riku.

"Don't worry you get one too Blues" Riku replied as she smiles and kissed Blues on the head.

"Oh I will catch you Kitten" Atemu replied with smile.

Bakura stands and picks up Yami.

"Time for our fun Yami" Bakura replied with smirk.

Yami blushes badly but it cute.

Yuugi couldn't help but giggled.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon yawns all cutely.

"Oh okay night you two and you Atemu, you will never catch me, fun game time my cutie" Riku replied as she smiles and gets up and looks at Yugi.

As Riku goes and runs and hides outside.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: AtemuxOCxYuugi and Darkshipping and Angeldarkshipping(A shipping me and my friend made up on DA) and more shipping's later on **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Spyro the Dragon **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They were outside in the backyard.

"Come on now" Atemu replied with a smirk.

"You have to come find me and catch me Atemu-kun as for Yugi-kun he is the look out for me teehee nya" Riku replied as she giggled and hides.

"Alright Riku-chan" Atemu replied as he giggles and smirks.

Yuugi giggles and watched them.

"Teehee Yugi-kun please tell me when he getting close to me" Riku replied as she hides more.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon was sleeping on Yugi's lap plus they were all talking through mind link to one another okay.

"You can't find me Atemu-kun nya" Riku giggled.

Yuugi looks around.

"All clear" Yuugi replied.

Atemu looks around.

"Ok thanks Yuugi-kun" Riku smiles.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon sleeps more on Yuugi's lap.

"Come on Atemu-kun teehee can't ya find little cutie me teehee" Riku giggles.

Atemu looks over and smirks.

"I found you" Atemu replied.

"Meep!" Yuugi replied with a surprise.

"Nya *falls back* oh nuts nya *looks at Atemu but then gets idea* you found me yes but *smiles* can you catch me nya *kitty jumps and runs* nya bye" Riku replied as she races off.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon moves abit in his sleep.

Atemu runs after Riku as Yuugi giggles.

"Nya you can't catch me nya" Riku giggles as she jumps and runs.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon moves abit more in his sleep.

"Nya nya I am fast nya" Riku giggles as she runs.

Atemu goes and jumps onto Riku.

"GOT'CHA!" Atemu replied with a smirk.

Yuugi giggles at that.

"Ah man" Riku giggles.

Baby Blue Eyes White Dragon was still sleeping away.

Atemu puts Riku over his right shoulder.

"Nya I've been caught teehee nya" Riku giggles.

"Time for fun" Atemu replied.

"Good night you two" Yuugi replied as he goes takes baby blue eyes with him up stairs as he goes inside first.

"Okay night Yugi-kun" Riku replied as she said the last past through mind link to Yugi.

Riku looks up at Atemu.

"Hmm? When will I have fun with Yugi-kun too teehee nya?" Riku giggles.

"Do you want us to be a threesome?" Atemu asked.

"Teehee maybe nya would Yugi-kun like that nya?" Riku asked with a cute blush smile.

"Let's go ask" Atemu replied.

As Atemu takes her inside the house and takes her up stairs to his room as lays Riku on his bed.

"Stay put I'll ask" Atemu replied

Then turns around and leaves the room.

"Umm okay nya" Riku smiles.

A few minutes later Atemu walks back in with Yuugi.

"Are you sure Yuugi?" Atemu asked

Yuugi blushes dark and nods.

Riku was playing with red ball of yarn on Atemu's bed.

"Nya nya" Riku plays with her yarn ball.

"He wants to play too" Atemu pointed out to Riku.

"Nya *gets tangled in her yarn ball* ok teehee I am stuck nya" Riku replied with giggle blush.

Yuugi goes over and starts untanglings Riku as Atemu goes sits on the bed.

"Thanks Yugi-kun nya" Riku replied as she gives him a kissed to thank him as she smiles

Riku looks at both Yuugi and Atemu.

"So what is our fun going to be nya?" Riku asked.

"Well, how about what the other love birds are doing?" Atemu asked as he looks at her.

"Nya okay we can do that, I am ready to play nya" Riku replied as she smiles.

"Are you sure your up for it?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, can you handle it?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes I am nya or I can just go to sleep with my baby dragon nya" Riku replied as smiles and teases them both.

Atemu grabs Riku.

"Don't leave" Atemu replied.

"Okay nya so are we going to have fun? Nya I have yarn teehee nya" Riku replied as she smiles and looks at them both.

"Indeed we are" Atemu replied.

Yugi giggles and huggles Riku.

Atemu gets off the bed and unzips his panda suit.

"That thing is itchy" Atemu replied.

Riku goes huggles Yugi back.

"Teehee really? Will I am only wearing black short dress that has no sleeves nya but it does have awesome design of silver red dragon on it" Riku replied with a smile.

"I see it's very nice" Atemu replied .

Then out of no where very moan was heard.

"B..BAKURA!" Yami moaned so loud.

"Wow, that was pretty loud" Atemu giggled.

" Nya thanks, yep it is pretty loud, Yugi-kun it's ok, I will being do that too nya" Riku replied as she winks at him and then huggles Yuugi.

Yuugi blushes at that.

"U...Um can you help me take my suit off?" Yuugi asked Riku.

Atemu goes sits back on the bed.

"Sure I can help you with it nya" Riku replied.

She goes and unzips Yugi's panda suit.

"There you nya" Riku smiles.

"Thank you" Yuugi replied with blush.

"Ready Riku-chan?" Atemu asked.

"Hai nya and your welcome Yugi-kun nya" Riku smiles.

"Good" Atemu said as he goes kisses Riku.

Yuugi them watches for the moment.

Riku goes kisses him back as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Atemu wraps his arms around Riku and deepens the kiss.

Riku moans abit into the kiss but then she feels something on her back.

Yuugi was kisses her shoulder as for Atemu he was moaning some as he deepens the kiss further.

Riku moans too but let's them take control.

"Good girl" Atemu replied as he looks at Riku.

As Yuugi blushes.

"What are you two going to do next to me nya" Riku asked as she was blushing all cutely.

"Things that will make you feel amazing, Yugi you may start" Atemu replied.

Yuugi crawls over to Riku.

Riku looks at Yuugi as she did a cute nya as she blushes and waits.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: AtemuxOCxYuugi and Darkshipping and Angeldarkshipping(A shipping me and my friend made up on DA) and more shipping's later on **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Spyro the Dragon **

* * *

**Chapter******** 4**

"I..Is it ok if I pull this down?" Yuugi asked as he points to her dress.

"Hmm sure you can Yuugi-kun nya" Riku replied as she looks at him.

Yuugi blushes dark as he pulls down Riku's dress.

"Awww Yugi, don't be shy" Atemu replied.

"Yuugi-kun it's ok nya" Riku replied as she goes and kissed him.

Yugi blushes dark when she did that.

"Good job Yugi" Atemu replied.

"Nya nya" Riku purred as she nuzzles against Yuugi.

Yuugi blushes and nuzzles Riku back.

"Can I play with you now?" Atemu asked.

"Hmm nya sure you can both of you can nya you don't have to take turns nya" Riku replied as she looks at Atemu and Yuugi.

Yugi nods his head.

"C..can you help me Riku-chan...I'm not really sure what to do" Yuugi asked her so shyly

"Riku please help him, I found something to play with" Atemu replied.

"Nya okay" Riku replied.

She leans close to Yuugi.

"Yuugi-kun listen very carefully okay" Riku replied.

Riku goes and tells him what do or help him what to do.

Yugi blushes dark as hears that.

"O..Oh my" Yuugi replied still blushing.

"Nya now you know what to do Yuugi-kun nya" Riku replied as she smiles and nuzzles him.

Yuugi nods and goes does what Riku told him to do.

Riku smiles and then looks at Atemu.

"Nya are you going to join in too nya?" Riku asked.

"Yes I am" Atemu replied as he hugs her from behind.

"Nya okay please be gentle nya" Riku replied as she blushes.

"I will" Atemu replied as he kisses her.

Riku blushes but kisses him back as she feels Yuugi doing something good to her.

Yuugi was blushing bad as Atemu was kisses Riku deeply.

Riku moans into the kiss as Atemu smirks and Yuugi smiles,Riku pants abit and waits for more as she looks at them Atemu smirks. Riku purrs and nuzzles against him and then Yuugi, Yuugi nuzzles back as Atemu plays with her.

"Nya oh please Yuugi-kun show what you can do nya" Riku moaned and kissed him.

Yuugi giggles and kisses back her, Riku kissed him back as she wraps her arms around Yuugi's neck and pulled close as she can sense Atemu watching them, Yuugi touches her and Riku moans more.

"Nya more touch me" Riku purred.

Yuugi does it again to her.

"Mmm" Riku purrs ans moans.

"Riku-chan" Atemu called out to her as he takes off his clothes.

She looks over to him.

"Nya hmm? Oh big panda want kitty nya?" Riku purrs more.

"Yes" Atemu replied.

"Will then come on or Yuugi-kun will have all the fun nya" Riku replied.

Atemu crawls over to them as Riku smiles but then she feels Yuugi grab something as that made her slight moan come, Yuugi blushed and Atemu smirked.

Yuugi watched as Atemu toyed with Riku's boobs making her moan then Atemu told Yuugi to go and suck on her nipples and Yuugi did as that made Riku moan again.

"Oh please more nya" Riku moaned as she looks at Yuugi and then at Atemu.

Atemu goes and licks her neck as Yuugi sucks her nipples more.

Riku moans as she goes and pulls Atemu's head down and kissed him, Atemu kissed her back, Riku pulls him more as Atemu gets close to her.

"Nya kitty wants her two pandas to play more nya" Riku replied.

Yuugi and Atemu go and screw Riku as you hear nothing but moans and screams of pleasure.

~Skipping to morning after a fun night~

Atemu was sleeping so peacefully.

Yugi was hugging Riku in his sleep.

"Hmm" Riku purrs as she moves in her sleep as she buries her face in Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi nuzzles Riku's chest in his sleep.

Riku hugs him close in her sleep as she feels something grabbing her from behind as it pulls her close to something as she sleep, Atemu was the one that pull her as he holds her in his sleep.

Suddenly Yami opens the door.

They keeps sleeping as Riku was holding Yuugi in her sleep as she was being held by Atemu in his sleep.

"It's morning! Guys wake up! Chi Chi! Ling Ling!" Yami called out to them.

Riku wakes up abit.

"Go away nya kitty doesn't want to get up nya" Riku replied sleepy as she goes throws a pillow at Yami's face and goes nuzzles against Yuugi.

"Fine" Yami replied as he smiles and walks away.

Yuugi nuzzles against Riku again.

"Nya mine nya" Riku purrs as she holds Yuugi more.

Yuugi licks Riku in his sleep.

Atemu as sleep.

Riku was half wake and half a sleep.

"Mine mine nya" Riku replied as she goes and pulls Yugi into a sleep kiss.

Yuugi kisses back in his sleep as Atemu groans in his sleep, Riku moans into the kiss but then pulls away abit as she goes and kiss sleep Atemu next as Atemu kisses back.

Then without waring Yami hits the gong as he smirks.

Riku jumps up all cat like as she looks round.

"Nya hey I was nya" Riku begin to say.

Yuugi opens his eyes.

"Hu?" Yuugi replied all cutely rubbing his eyes.

"Nya that was mean nya" Riku yawns as she stretches out like a cat vamp she was.

Yuugi goes grabs her and pulls her down on the bed.

"Nya yes Yuugi-kun nya" Riku replied with blush.

"No wake up yet" Yuugi replied.

"Nya okay nya" Riku replied as she nuzzles back up to him.

Yuugi nuzzles Riku back.

Sudden Bakura opens the door.

"Nya don't even think about Bakura-chan nya" Riku replied.

"What do you mean" Bakura asked as he holds up a fire ball.

Riku sits up as she puts sleepy Yuugi onto her lap.

"I am not stupid" Riku replied as she holds up her hands and on right was water ball and the left one had a fire ball.

Bakura smirks and throws the ball at a row of candles.

"You forgot your mood lighting *winks* I wasn't going to hurt you" Bakura replied.

"Nya I know, I read your mind, you like to throw fire balls to wake up Atemu and Yugi in the mornings at times nya but thanks" Riku replied with smiles.

Bakura smiles and blushes.

"Yeah...hehe..I won't do that anymore., have fun" Bakura replied as he starts to walk away.

Yuugi giggles and blushes.

"Nya I read your mind again you fluffy lair nya" Riku giggles and holds Yuugi more.

Bakura chuckles abit.

"Your to good" Bakura replied as he leaves.

"Nya I know nya" Riku replied as she giggles and pulls sleepy Atemu over too.

Atemu opens his eyes.

"Nya morning sleepy head nya" Riku replied with a sweet smile.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay in this chapter and more chapters to come there would another crossover and it's Invader Zim XD**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: AtemuxOCxYuugi and Darkshipping and Angeldarkshipping(A shipping me and my friend made up on DA) and more shipping's later on **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Spyro the Dragon or Invader Zim **

* * *

**Chapter******** 5  
**

"Morning" Atemu replied as he looks at Riku.

"Nya sleep well?" Riku asked as she feels Yuugi's breathe on her chest.

"I did, did you?" Atemu asked.

"Yep I did nya" Riku answered with a smile.

"Good" Atemu replied as he goes kisses her.

Riku smiles and kissed Atemu back.

"Nya but next don't pull on my tail to hard nya" Riku giggles and hugs Yuugi.

"Sorry hun" Atemu replied as he smirks.

"Nya okay nya come on I am hungry nya and you are too Yuugi-kun" Riku replied as she kissed his top of his head.

"Okay" Yuugi yawns all cutely.

Atemu stretches so very sexy.

"Sounds good" Atemu replied.

Riku smiles and gets up as she goes and grabs her red and black bag.

"Nya I am going shower first ok" Riku replied.

"Sure" Atemu replied.

"Ok" Yuugi replied.

"Nya okay" Riku replied as she smiles and goes and takes one.

~Ten minutes later~

"Nya ah what a nice shower" Riku replied as she was wearing another dress but it purple and crimson as her black cat ears and tail where out.

Atemu was in his panda suit.

Yuugi was zipping up his and was smiling.

"Nya nya what are we doing today?" Riku asked as she sat on the bed.

"Well I have to go back to the bamboo" Atemu replied.

"Well I don't have nothing to do" Yuugi pointed out.

"Nya why go back bamboo Atemu-kun? Hmm nya I know" Riku replied.

Riku goes takes Yugi hand as she gets up from the bed.

"Nya then me and Yuugi-kun will go see my friend Anna-chan and her boyfriend Zim plus I am going to pick up my robot name Gir" Riku replied with a smile.

"Alright then, I will see you both later" Atemu replied.

Bakura walks in.

"Need to get to Anna's? I can fly you there" Bakura replied.

"Oh no thanks Bakura-chan, Blues will takes us nya" Riku replied as she goes calls Blues.

Blues come to the window.

"Nya teehee he grow up so fast nya" Riku replied as she smiles.

"Wow...well alright have fun" Bakura replied.

"Okay we will but oh Bakura-chan your so naughty going to do that Yami-kun" Riku giggles.

Riku goes digs in her bag and tosses Bakura a sex toy that has small remote.

"There use that on him, come Yuugi-kun" Riku replied with smile and giggled.

Bakura blushes and nods as Yuugi hugs Riku.

"Nya what is it Yuugi-kun" Riku asked.

"I'm here and ready to go" Yuugi replied with a smile.

"Nya okay" Riku replied.

Riku gets on Blues's back.

"Okay your turn nya" Riku replied.

Riku goes pulls Yuugi onto Blues's back too.

"Here we go nya" Riku replied as they flies off on Blues's back.

"Weee" Yuugi replied as he smiles.

"Teehee hold on tight nya" Riku giggles.

Blues goes and flies.

Yuugi holds onto her close.

"Oh we're almost there nya" Riku replied.

Blues flies more.

"YAY" Yuugi called out all happy.

~Lands~  
"Anna-chan! Zim! Gir! I am home!" Riku called out to them.

Blues stays next to Yuugi.

Just then someone coming running towards them as it was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes as she was wearing a pink blouse and a black skirt and pink flip flops plus her glasses were pink too and running with her was a green guy and black hair and blue eyes plus a green dog was with them too.

("I see Zim and Gir are still in their human disguises") Riku said inside her head as she giggles as she see her best friend runs to her.

"RIKU-CHAN!" Anna yelled happily to Riku as she hugs her.

"YAY! Riku Riku!" Gir yelled happily too.

"Oh boy she is back" Zim replied as he sighs.

"Nya hihi Anna-chan" Riku replied as she hugs her best friend back.

Riku looks over to Gir and smiles.

"Hey Gir did you miss me?" Riku asked as she picks him up.

Blues gently pulls Yuugi over to them.

"YES!" Gir replied as he hugs her.

"He did miss you Riku-chan" Anna replied.

"Take him! He's been driving me crazy!" Zim replied.

"That's why I am here you baka oh this my first mate Chi Chi but likes to call Yuugi" Riku replied.

Blues growls abit and Riku giggles.

"And this my friend Blues a Blue Eyes White Dragon" Riku replied as she smiles and holds Gir.

"Awww hello Yuugi and Blues" Anna replied with a smile.

"HI!" Gir waves all happily to them.

"Hello" Yuugi replied with a smile.

"Anna did you tell her yet?" Zim asked.

"Nya tell me what nya?" Riku asked.

Blues goes over to me.

"Well I think you may want to sit down" Anna replied with a blush.

"Come inside" Gir said as he tugs Riku's arm.

"Okay nya" Riku said as goes grabs Yugi's hand.

"Follow me please" Zim said.

"Okay nya" Riku said as she smiles

And so they did as Zim and Anna showed them into the house.

Inside the house now as Anna sits down on the couch as Zim sits down next to her, Riku and Yuugi sit on the other couch as Gir goes and sits on Riku's lap.

(" It's gonna be a shock") Gir said inside his head.

Anna takes a deep breath.

"Help me here Zimmy" Anna replied.

"Okay" Zim replied as he goes and takes a deep breath.

"Nya yes" Riku replied.

"Anna and me" Zim begin to say.

"Yes nya" Riku replied.

"We are going to get marry" Zim replied as he blushed.

Anna blushes dark as she smiles too.

Gir giggles.

"Congratulations!" Yuugi replied.

"Oh yay I am so happy for you both nya" Riku replied as she goes and hugs Anna.

Blues growls happily at the news too.

"Thanks" Zim replied as he blushes.

"Nya nya when is it?" Riku asked.

"It's in a couple of weeks" Anna replied with a smile.

"Your invited!" Gir replied all happily.

Yuugi smiles as he was happy for them.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay in this chapter and more chapters to come there would another crossover and it's Invader Zim XD**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: AtemuxOCxYuugi and Darkshipping and Angeldarkshipping(A shipping me and my friend made up on DA) and more shipping's later on **

**Keys: ( ) means talking to ones self or talking inside the head or thinking and such**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Spyro the Dragon or Invader Zim **

* * *

**Chapter******** 6**

"Yay I can't wait to go and bring Atemu too nya?" Riku asked.

"Atemu?" Zim replied abit puzzled.

"Nya yes he is my other mate nya" Riku replied with smiles as she hugs Gir.

"Cat perv" Zim replied with slight laugh.

"Nya nya hey Anna-chan Zim is being mean to me again nya" Riku replied

Blues looks at Zim.

"Zim be nice to Riku-chan" Anna replied.

Gir giggles as he clings to Riku.

Yugi smiles and chuckles abit.

"Fine but she is still a cat perv" Zim replied.

"Nya like your not nya right Gir" Riku replied with a giggle smiles.

Blues does a dragon giggle.

Gir giggles and looks at Riku.

"He is" Gir replied all calmly.

Anna blushed dark as she was embarrassed but it was cute though she'd loved Zim very much and so does Zim, he'd loved Anna very much.

"Nya okay will me and Yugi-kun and Gir are going now nya but no Anna-chan I haven't forgotten about your new volume of your yaoi" Riku replied with a smile as she hands it over to her.

"..." Zim stayed quiet.

"Nya time to go home Gir to your new home" Riku smiled.

Anna smiled and takes it.

"Thank you" Anna replied with a smile.

Gir smiles as so did Yugi as he too smiles.

"Your welcome Anna-chan nya I will see ya later okay nya" Riku replied with a smile.

Blues nods.

"Gir don't get into to much trouble alright" Zim replied.

"Nya come on time to go you two nya" Riku replied.

Riku jumps onto Blues back.

"Gir! Yugi-kun!" Riku called out to them.

Anna smiles to her best friend.

Gir hops on as Yugi jumps on Blue's back.

"Bye Anna-chan see you and Zim in a few weeks nya" Riku replied with smile.

Zim waves bye to them.

Blues raises up into the air.

"Nya goodbye my friends" Riku replied.

And then they take off.

"Bye!" Anna yelled out to them all happily smiling as she waves to them.

"WEEE!" both Yugi and Gir replied all happily smiling.

Riku waves bye one more as they flew off towards home.

~Few minutes later~

Yugi smiles as he was home.

"Where are we?" Gir asked as he looks around.

"Your new home my little cutie nya" Riku replied as she picks up Gir.

Blues walks over to her.

Yugi smiles and hops off.

"Really?" Gir replied as he looks at Riku.

"Nya yes Gir nya but I do sense someone coming nya" Riku smiles as she holds Gir.

"Who?" Gir asked.

Yugi tilts his head abit but all cutely.

Riku giggles.

"Oh Yugi-kun knows nya Gir" Riku replied as she smiles.

"Atemu?" Yugi replied.

Gir just smiles.

"Nya bingo you got it nya Gir say hi to him nya" Riku smiles as she looks over to him.

Atemu walks up to them with a smile.

"Hello" Atemu replied.

"Atemu!" Yugi replied all happy as he goes runs to him and hugs him.

"Nya see Gir nya hihi Atemu-kun nya miss me nya" Riku giggles as she holds Gir.

Blues walks away was abit tired.

"I did miss you" Atemu said as he winks and hugs her.

Yugi giggles.

Gir smiles.

"Nya yay oh this is my Pet robot Gir nya Atemu-kun" Riku replied as she smiles and holds up Gir.

Atemu looks at Gir.

"He love chocolate and sweets nya and loves to sleep on my chest nya right Gir nya" Riku replied as she smiles and giggles.

"Yep!" Gir replied as he smiles.

"I see will hello there" Atemu replied.

Riku hands Gir a taco.

Gir takes it and eats it.

"Nya so Atemu-kun what did you do when Yugi-kun and me left nya?" Riku asked as she smiles.

"I got some bamboo, talked to Yami, and then came here" Atemu replied.

"Nya I see okay nya come on Gir time meet Yami-kun" Riku replied.

Atemu smiles at Riku.

"Nya wait a minute I read your mind and Yami-kun isn't home nya he is with Bakura-chan nya Gir time to play" Riku replied as she smiles.

Atemu smiles.

"YAY!" Gir replied all happily.

"Nya you are joining too Yugi-kun nya okay" Riku replied with another smile.

"Yush" Yugi replied.

"Yay!" Gir replied.

"Nya the rules are simple Gir you know what to do and Yugi-kun sorry this time you and Atemu-kun have to be it nya" Riku replied.

Yugi smiles.

"Alright" Yugi replied.

Atemu smirks.

"Deal" Atemu replied.

"YAY!" Gir replied all happily.

"Nya okay Gir time to get started nya" Riku replied.

As Riku goes turns into kitty.

"Nya nya find me if you come, Gir come" Riku called out to him as she races off.

Gir nods and follows Riku.

Atemu and Yugi runs after her.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down and more to come ^-^**

**Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

**Until next time bye bye**


End file.
